


Breakin the Habit

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Breakin The Habit</p><p>Song-fan fiction</p><p>X-men evolution</p><p>Todd/Kurt</p><p>Warning: YAOI! You've been warned.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. I also do no own the song 'Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. Credit goes to them on that stuff. No suing please.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakin the Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Breakin The Habit
> 
> Song-fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: YAOI! You've been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. I also do no own the song 'Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. Credit goes to them on that stuff. No suing please.

'Memories consume like opening the wounds  
I'm picking me apart again'

A pair of Amber yellow eyes watch the storm develop outside, lighting up the night sky. There had been another storm when his life changed. When he realized that the only way he can live now was for another's purpose. He didn't care much what the purpose was. But he wonders if anything would have been different if he had stopped and thought about it. Would he be different?

'You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again'

No one stopped him when he went straight to his room. The others probably assume he's just sleeping or something. He suspects no one really wants to know what the Toad does behind closed doors. It's for the best. He doesn't think he can take their lectures of leaving his wounds alone. He knows he shouldn't pick at the cut on his hand. He shouldn't be so interested in seeing it bleed.

'I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused'

He really didn't want to fight that day. Not after everything that had happened that day. Everything was going good for a change. But then Mystique ordered them to suit up and prepare to face the X-men. He did as she said though he no longer knows why. Did he ever have a reason to follow her orders?

'I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean'

"Try your best ya fuzzy gecko! No one can beat the Toad. Face it, you'll always be second place. Is the rest of your team sick of yer shedding yet?" These were the nicer insults he had thrown. Then he went too far. "Heard about her girl. Face it Fuzzy, guys like us will always be freaks. We'll always be alone." Yeah, he went too far, even if they were suppose to push each other. Even if they are suppose to hate each other. The look on Nightcrawler's face won't leave his mind. If only he could tell him that he didn't mean it.

'I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight'

As the storm builds outside, Todd looks around his room. He needs to make a desicion. He needs to make it now before he goes back to his old ways. Before he cowers. He rooms quickly, grabbing his backpack and filling it with the things he finds important. Then the rest of the space he fills with clothes. He can't keep doing this. He'll miss the guys. But tags can't keep going like this. It needs to stop. He climbs out the window and starts hopping away from the Boardinghouse as the rain starts to pour.

'Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more than any time before'

Kurt steps into his dark bedroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. He turns off his image inducer, staring at it for a moment. He replays Todd's words in his mind. "Guys like us will always be freaks. We will always be alone." The words had cut him deep. Not because they weren't true. It was because they said that there was no hope for even freaks to be together. It doesn't matter that this thing can make him look normal. It can't be the answer for this problem. He tears it off and throws it across his room, angry at it for offering so much but not what he wants or needs. He sinks down to the floor and curls up.

'I have no options left again  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused'

He doesn't know what he will do now. He doesn't want to go to school. He may run into him. Nor does he want to be part of the team if they gather to fight the Brotherhood again. But what choice does he have? He has to go to school. And he has to be there for his team. There are no real choices here. And even if there were, what would he choose?

'I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean'

"Is that what you tell yourself? If so, no wonder why you never got with Wanda." That had been his comeback. Meant to hurt Todd as much as he had been hurt. Then they fought, not like before though. Harder. Both in pure rage. Both hurt each other repeatedly. He recalls the blood coming down Todd's arm from his hand. He also remembers the blood on his fingers when he touched the gash on his forehead. Both were the same shade of red. He remembers thinking this over and over as Scott pulled him away from Toad and Lance. Why did things have to go so far?

'I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight'

He needs to make this right. He needs to fix this somehow. There's no hope for them to be how he would like them to be. Even Todd is not that much of a freak. But maybe, just maybe a peace can be formed between them. It will be fragile, sure, but it has to be better than this. Maybe he should tell Todd the truth. That he doesn't hate him. Break apart the lie they have been playing along with.

'I'll paint it on the walls  
'cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends'

By the time Todd is hopping across the institute grounds, he is drenched to the bone. But he doesn't care. He climbs up the wall, going to the balcony he is familiar with. He drops his bag and walks over to it. He can't see inside because the drapes are closed. It's not going to stop him. He needs to make this right. Even if he is rejected, he has to try at least. He knocks on the glass, not realizing that he is leaving blood on the glass. He doesn't stop until he see's a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering at him.

'I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream'

Kurt can't believe who he see's standing in the rain. He knows he shouldn't, this will lead only to more pain, but he opens the balcony door. "What do you want Toad?" He hisses out, pushing Todd away as he steps out into the rain. "Did you really come here to pick another fight?! Wasn't earlier enough for you?!" He screams at the other boy.

'But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright'

"It ain't like that yo! Listen, I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't mean any of it. I haven't meant it for awhile now," Todd tells him.

'So I'm breaking the habit'

"Then why do you do it?" Kurt asks as his fur becomes soaked. "Because it became sorta like a habit. We're suppose to hate each other. That's the act we put on, right?"

'I'm breaking the habit'

"Yes, an act. Todd, do you hate me?"

'I'm breaking the habit tonight'

"No dawg. Quite the opposite. And you?" Todd asks nervously. He watches Kurt walk over slowly before running his three fingered hand through Todd's hair. Neither care about the storm around them at this moment. They don't see the brightest flash nor the loudest thunder boom heard that night. They were lost to it all the moment their lips touched.


End file.
